


Tumblr Prompt #1

by specs0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chair Sex, Leia walks in on them, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specs0/pseuds/specs0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Han are late to a meeting. Leia goes to see what they're up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first time actually writing an entire fic myself. The idea for this one came from a request I got on my skysolo tumblr for a fic about someone walking in on Luke and Han doing the frick frack paddy whack. Enjoy!

They’re late. Very late. 

Leia’s not one for twiddling her thumbs, but the absence of her two friends has her leaning forward and sighing, propping her head up on top of her hand, opposite arm resting on the table in front of her. Everyone is silent, save for the tapping of gloved fingers and booted toes, and the occasional clearing of one’s throat. Where could they be?, she thinks to herself, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had verified the meeting with Luke earlier, making sure that he would arrive on time, assuming that he would drag Han along with him (she had told the darker haired man about the meeting earlier, but guessed he would probably forget, or just decide not to come). Han was almost always trailing Luke these days, anyway. The two were what seemed to be inseparable as of late, the larger of the them following the small blond as if he were on a leash. 

Leia knew Han had missed Luke while he was gone, she could sense that Han was upset by his absence. She knew something was going on between her brother and the taller man, she was slightly force sensitive, after all. It didn’t take much of the force, though, to pick up on the obvious signs that the two were together. The way Han’s arm would snake around Luke’s shoulder to pull him against his side, the way his hand would rest ever so lightly on the small of Luke’s back, the way Luke would gaze at Han as he spoke. This had been going on for a while, Leia was sure. 

As the silence met the top of the next hour, Leia stood. 

“We’ll reschedule this meeting for tomorrow,” she said with a stern, slightly agitated voice. “Thank you, everyone, for your patience.”

Everyone around the room stood to gather themselves, and Leia strode off, determined to find the jedi and his scruffy boyfriend. She tread through the corridors of the base; she had some inkling of where they were, but none of what they could possibly be doing. There was no reason, Leia thought, for them to not even show up to the conference. Them being late, she could maybe understand, but them not even coming was an embarrassment. It wasn’t unlike Han to pull such a stunt, but Luke? Surely, Han had dragged him into his shenanigans. She was definitely going to give them a piece of her mind when she found them. 

Leia could see the Millennium Falcon at the end of the hall. The loading doors were open, a sign that Luke and Han were inside. She tramped over to the Falcon, arms swinging almost comically at her sides with purpose. Boarding the ship, Leia began to listen for signs of the two men. After a few minutes of searching, she did manage to find Chewie, who directed her not to go near the cockpit; she, of course, headed directly towards it. 

She could hear them before she saw them, or at least she assumed it was them from the noise. A consistent thumping could be heard coming from the direction of their location , and Leia could hear low groans escaping from down the hall. She furrowed her brows, half in concern, half in frustration, as she continued to stomp down the corridor. Whatever’s going on better be damn important, Leia muttered to herself. As she rounded the corner to the cockpit, she was met with a sight she wouldn’t soon forget. She stopped in her tracks, and didn’t move any further forward than a little bit past the doorway. A dark, lean figure was sat in the pilot’s seat, which was creaking slightly under the moving weight on top of it; she could tell by the oh-so-characteristically disheveled hair and appearance that this was Han. The back of the seat was, thankfully, turned to her, but she could see enough to know what was going on. Leia could hear Luke’s moans, see his face contorted in pleasure and his head thrown back, baring his throat for Han’s wandering mouth to mark with harsh kisses and nips. She could see him bouncing up and down in Han’s lap, and she didn’t need to see any more to know what was going on; she could connect the dots herself. 

Widening her stance, Leia cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest. As she did so, she could see the two men before her still, and could hear the sound of the creaking and her brother’s whining cease. Luke’s eyes immediately widened at the sight of his sister standing in the doorway, and a dark red blush spread across his cheeks and neck. He instantly stopped moving, and Han craned his neck and turned his head around to see what had happened. When he saw Leia, looking as angry as ever, disgruntlement written plainly across her face, he smirked. 

“Hey princess,” he said, smugness audible in his diction, “Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your brother for a little bit. We would have waited up for you, but you never showed. Luke here was getting mighty anxious, if you know what I mean.” 

The aforementioned man buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment, wishing he could just disappear or that Han would just shut up. 

“Speaking of not showing, where were you for the meeting this evening?” she quipped with faux delight, rivaling Han’s derision to a tee. “We certainly did miss both of you, and thoroughly enjoyed wasting an hour of our busy day in hopes that you would grace us with your presences.” At that, she narrowed her eyes a little at Han. 

“Aw, c’mon Leia, you know how things are. Couldn’t exactly make it to your little tea party with Mr. jedi master here riding me all day, now could I?”  
Luke slapped him on the arm, mumbling “shut up, Han” under his breath. Han feigned injury, turning his head and gazing fondly at the flushed knight who was still sat in his lap, smirking at the sight of himself still buried in the smaller man. 

At Luke’s visible discomfort, Leia decided to ease up a little bit, just for her brother’s sake. She uncrossed her arms, smoothing the front of her jacket and shifting her weight onto her left foot. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll leave you two to it. Meeting’s already rescheduled for tomorrow, anyway,” she said. “Assuming you two do decide to come, of course,” she added with a typical hint of sass and a slight smile directed towards Luke as she turned to walk away. 

As Leia disappeared down the hall, Han looked up Luke with his trademark crooked grin. Luke tried to maintain a seriousness, but cracked after just a few seconds, burying his face into crook of Han’s neck and giggling at the whole situation. It was awkward as hell, but at least he was alone with his smuggler-turned-war-hero again. And as long as he was with Han, things were alright.


End file.
